Fate Remnant
by Old Wolf Logan
Summary: A few days after the Battle of Haven, Remnant is on the cusp of something new; its first Holy Grail War. However, there is much about this Grail War that is unknown and different. The biggest difference is in the Servants that are summoned. No spoilers, so you're just gonna have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, fellow fanfiction readers. It's me, Old Wolf Logan, with a new story for you all. So, the Fate series is pretty popular right now, but the logic of it always eluded me, and made it impossible for me to really get into it. That and the fact that I'm a filthy dub whore and Grand Order has yet to receive a dub, as far as I know. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and made a RWBY x Fate crossover, but with a little twist: all the Servants summoned will be characters from various anime and the Dynasty Warriors game series. This is something I've been toying with since I started writing, but since I don't have the best grasp of the series, I'm relying on my friends who DO know the series to keep me clear on the stuff I don't understand. anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy**.

Fate/Remnant

Chapter 1: A Brush with Death

Ruby Rose sat outside of her group's hotel in Mistral, cleaning her beloved Crescent Rose in the morning light. It had been a few days since the Battle of Haven Academy, and she was still so excited that her team was back together that she was having trouble getting a full night's sleep, even now. So, she did the only things that made sense to her; clean her baby and practice her hand-to-hand combat skills, which were still pretty garbage.

The sun had fully emerged over the horizon, by the time she had finished reassembling Crescent Rose, something she had done so many times that she could now do it with her eyes closed. Checking to ensure that all the mechanisms still functioned properly, she set the weapon down and began to stretch, preparing herself for unarmed combat practice. As if on cue, her sister joined her on the small dirt patio behind their suite. She was fully dressed in her combat gear, minus Ember Celica, and her usually flowing hair was done up in a long ponytail.

"Hey, sis. Ready to train?"

"I guess." Ruby shrugged, "Just remembering how this went last time."

"Don't worry, there aren't any Ursas around to disturb us this time, I checked."

"I was talking about the time I did this and got owned by a little farm boi."

"Hey, that doesn't count. You were fighting Ozpin at the time! It's an unfair match."

"I suppose."

"Good, now take your stance."

Ruby did as Yang had taught her, putting her left side forward with her left foot leading, her knees bent, legs shoulder-width apart, right hand by her chin, and her left hand in front of and below her face. Yang did the same, but with a relaxed confidence. They began to circle one another, each looking for an opening and waiting for the other to make the first move. But it never came. Ruby felt something whizz past her ear when Yang suddenly fell over backwards, as if she had been hit with something.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, running to her sister. She quickly found what appeared to be a bullet hole in Yang's stomach, but thought it impossible. Even if she had been shot, her Aura should have been able to take the hit. Unless the shooter used some kind of Aura-piercing rounds. Then there was the fact that she hadn't even heard the shot being fired. A suppressor maybe? She quickly put her thoughts aside and began to use her hood to stop the bleeding.

"Jaune," she called, "Jaune, hurry, we need help! Yang's been- "was all she could get out before she felt her body go limp and a sharp pain blossomed in her side. She fell over sideways, eyes wide, unable to scream. She thought it might be the pain playing tricks on her mind, but she swore that she could she a light distortion on one the rooftops in the distance. Then she saw it again at the edge of the patio. The distortion faded, revealing a man in a dark grey camouflage mantle, dark combat boots, and a metal mask in the shape of a human skull. In his bandaged arms, he carried a unique form of sniper rifle. Ruby would have happily asked to inspect the weapon if she didn't know this was the man(?) who had just shot her. He approached the girls slowly, taking in the situation.

"Unexpected." The voice that came out of the mask was deep and heavily distorted. "I was told to only kill the one with the silver eyes. Now I must kill another. Unavoidable."

"Who are you?" Ruby struggled to ask, her face slowly morphing into an angry frown.

"So, you can still speak, even after taking a hit from my Silent Assassin? Interesting." He grabbed his rifle's tripod and pulled on it, revealing a long, thin blade. "I suppose you should know the name of the one who killed you, if anything. Know that you were killed by the Assassin-class Servant, Death Gun." He raised his blade high above Yang's chest, blade down.

Time slowed to a crawl as she watched the blade fall. Then the pain returned. The pain she had felt the night Beacon fell, when she had watched Pyrrha die at Cinder's hand. The same pain she had briefly felt during the Battle of Haven. She screamed internally as her vision turned white. A pillar of white light appeared before her and a powerful gunshot rang out followed by a powerful impact wave. The man in the mask jumped back, holding his blade in a reverse grip at his side. A second gunshot. A second impact wave. The light faded and, in its place, stood a girl about Ruby's age. Her hair was pale blue and cut short. She wore a lime green military jacket with white stripes extending from the neck down to her wrists, a white and black patterned undershirt, black short shorts, lime green leggings and black combat boots. She too also held a sniper rifle of some description. All Ruby could tell was that it was clearly a different model from her assailants'.

"Well, well." She said confidently, "Didn't think we'd ever see each other again. Last I saw you was the Third B.o.B. Tourney. Ready for a rematch?" Noises could be heard coming from the inn as the rest of Teams RWBY and JNR scrambled to reach their friends.

"No." Death Gun said, "I'll retreat for now. But the show is still on." With that he disappeared.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

The two girls threw down their weapons and ran to their respective partner's sides. Qrow emerged next, his sword drawn, ready for a fight, followed by Team JNR, who rushed to set up a perimeter.

Qrow pointed his sword at the blue-haired girl threateningly. "Are you the one who did this?"

"Qrow," said Ozcar, "If this young lady was truly the one who attacked Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long, I highly doubt she would have stayed when she heard us coming. The more pressing concern right now is the girls. They need immediate medical attention. Mr. Arc, if you would please assist us with Ms. Rose while Qrow takes her sister."

"Got it." he responded. He thought he could try his semblance, but considering he knew very little about it, he decided to let the pros handle it. The girl slung her rifle over her shoulder and began to approach Ruby.

"Please, allow me to help you with my Master." She said

"Your what?!" he said back, incredulously.

"Later. Just let me help you already." She said, taking one of Ruby's arms and putting it over her free shoulder.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Mistral Memorial Hospital, Emergency Wing**

The gang, along with Ozcar and Qrow, sat in the lobby of the emergency room, near the doors to the operating theater. The Sniper, as the group had taken to calling her, was leaning against a wall farther away, perhaps sensing how much of an outsider the main group considered her. Her rifle was by her side, and her head was hanging. She must be asleep, Jaune thought. He couldn't understand how she could be so relaxed at a time like this. Didn't she call Ruby her master or something earlier. That last fact was among several things he also didn't understand at the moment, which the group had been trying to piece together over the past couple of hours.

A doctor walked into the lobby and everyone immediately stood up, while the Sniper just looked up.

"What's the prognosis?" Qrow asked.

"Simply put, positive." Said the doctor, "Both girls were on the table for a while, but their injuries could have been far worse. Their respective Aura levels are low, which is to be expected after this kind of surgery, but they're both awake and alert. You can see them if you want."

The group moved to enter, but the Sniper was stopped by the doctor telling her, "Friends and family members only. Sorry."

They walked down the corridor as the doctor explained, "Both patients suffered gunshot wounds to the abdomen. Ms. Xiao Long was hit below her navel, but we believe her Aura may have slowed down or deflected the bullet somehow, since it missed her stomach and liver and bounced off her spine. Ms. Rose, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The bullet entered her side and pierced her liver and stomach before exiting the other side. There was still massive bleeding on both tables, but it slowed significantly once their Auras finally kicked in."

"What do you mean 'once they kicked in'?" Qrow asked.

"That's something that perplexed all the doctors once we started. When they were brought in, their Aura levels were consistent with a shooting, and an Aura normally would automatically begin to heal the body as best it can, depleting itself as a result. In the case of Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long, their respective Auras took almost two hours before any sign of depletion consistent with self-healing was measured."

"How is that even possible?" asked Jaune.

"We don't know. Based on everything we do know, it shouldn't be possible, yet, here we are."

Ruby and Yang were in beds next to each other wearing white hospital gowns. Yang was playing a game on her Scroll, while Ruby was writing something down with a plate of cookies within easy reach.

"Well, looks like they're doing better." Qrow said as Weiss barged past him. She walked up to Ruby, who looked up and tried to greet her before Weiss punched her in the head.

"OW! Weiss what was that for?"

"That was for making me worry so much, you dunce." Weiss said, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

The doctor slipped out the door, as Ozcar came to the front. "It's good to know that you two are better. I know this is sudden, but we need to know what happened. Do either of you remember who attacked you? What did he look like? Did he ever say his name?"

"He has three names." The Sniper appeared in the middle of the room, as she seemingly shimmered into existence. She walked up to Ruby's bed and said, "We need to talk. Privately."

Ozcar moved to say something, but Ruby spoke first. "Hang on. If there's something I need to know, they need to know as well. You can speak freely here, starting with a name."

The Sniper glanced around the room before continuing. "As you wish. The one who attacked you two is widely known as Death Gun, but he has two other names. More officially, he is called by the handle Sterben, and his true name is Shouichi Shinkawa, and like me, he is not of this world." This caused everyone present to fall into silence and not a small amount of confusion. The Sniper continued, "We are known as Heroic Spirits. Usually, we are historical or mythological figures whose stories have become legend, thus allowing our spirits to ascend to our current state."

She grabbed Ruby's right hand and indicated the mark that had appeared there; a stylized rose bud in three parts. "These are called command seals. They serve a few important purposes, first amongst them being to mark our roles as Master and Servant. You summoned me into this world, though how and why are unknown to me, and right now they're irrelevant. What matters is that others like Death Gun will seek you out and try to kill you. My job is to prevent that at all costs, including my life. Our lives are now entwined."

Yang was the next to speak. "So, you expect us to believe is that someone sent that Death Gun mook to kill Ruby and almost managed to succeed, catching me in the crossfire. Ruby then summoned you, somehow, and you fought him off because she's your Master?"

"Yes, essentially."

Yang sighed and laid back in her bed. "Considering everything we've been through in the past few days, it's actually kinda believable."

"And what exactly does all this mean? Why were you summoned in the first place?" Ozcar asked.

"The only true reason a Servant is summoned is for the Holy Grail War. Considering an Assassin, Death Gun, and an Archer, myself, have already been summoned, we can safely conclude that this world is on the cusp of one of these wars."

"And what exactly is a 'Holy Grail War'?" Jaune asked.

"Essentially, it's a contest played out by seven Master-Servant pairs with the last man standing winning the Holy Grail."

"And that is?" asked Nora.

The Sniper thought on this somewhat. "It is many things. Hopes and miseries, bright dreams and dark desires, a blessing and a curse. What is known for sure is that the Grail has the power to grant any wish, but this power comes at a steep cost."

"What kind of cost?" said Ozcar.

"The rules are very specific. The previously mentioned Master-Servant pairs do battle, usually in a localized area, until one Master-Servant pair is left standing. The fallen Servants are then used to power the Grail, which grants the wish of the winner. However, something about this Grail War seems off."

"How so?"

"First off, whenever a Servant is summoned, they are given brief instructions; who they are serving, where they will be fighting, the time period. This time, I was told nothing. I was simply summoned without warning, saw my Master in danger, and took the shot in order to defend her. But that's not even the most worrisome part."

"Just spit it out, dammit." Said Yang.

"Normally, only seven Servants are summoned to fight in the Grail Wars, accompanied by seven Masters. Death Gun and myself makes two Master-Servant pairs, but in the hours since I was summoned, I have been able to identify at least seven other individuals in this city with Master potential, most of whom are in this room."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Salem's Fortress, Audience Chambers**

Salem stared out into the bleak wilderness of the Grimm fields, admiring its savage beauty, when she sensed the presence of one of the Servants.

"Assassin," she said, knowing that it was him, "Were you successful in your mission?"

"Very nearly, ma'am. I had the girl, and another I assume to be her sister, dead to rights before I was interrupted."

Salem turned to face the masked man. "Interrupted how?"

"Despite being hit by my Silent Assassin, the target somehow managed to summon a Servant of her own." He walked over to the window and stared out at the blasted wasteland. "I must say, the girl has certainly piqued my interest. I look forward to the next time we face one another."

Salem pondered this. She had expected the Silver Eyes to put up a fight of some kind, but summoning a Servant was not something she had anticipated. "Do you know who she summoned?"

"I do. In fact, it was someone I had fought in life. She summoned Sinon, an Archer class Servant and the Third Bullet of Bullets." He paused before continuing, "The only one of my targets to ever escape me."

"Your failure disappoints me Assassin. However, your enthusiasm at hunting your quarry pleases me. But that will have to wait. Fetch your Master. I have a mission for you two."

"Yes, Master of my Master."

When Death Gun had left the room, Salem said, "Ruler." At the word, a short, plump man with blond hair and golden eyes hidden behind large glasses shimmered into being next to her. He wore an immaculate white suit with a matching overcoat and gloves and a black tie with a red gem set in it.

"Jawohl, mein Dame." The man said with a grin and a very thick, unfamiliar accent.

"Things seem to be progressing as you predicted. This could affect my future plans."

"Worry not, mein Dame. I have already begun preparations for ze impending war. Und for the war beyond zat. Und the war beyond zat. Und the next, und the next. Ze appearance of zis Archer marks the fourth Servant of zis Grail War. It is imperative zat ve summon as many Servants as ve can to our cause. Hopefully, one of zem, vill be a Saber."

"You truly believe that one of these Sabers is absolutely necessary for our victory?"

"Based on past Grail Wars, yes."

"Very well. Once Cinder and Hazel arrive back from Haven, I will have them, as well as Cinder's pets perform the ritual as well. You are dismissed, Ruler."

"Jawohl, mein Dame. Until ze next time." Ruler said with a flourish as he disappeared.

* * *

 **And there you go, the start of the first Remnant Grail War. Keep in mind that I'm basically making this up as I go along and just writing whatever sounds good to me. Please feel free to leave a review, especially a respectful criticism. You learn more from those anyway. Expect the next chapter to be all the summonings for Teams RWBY and JNR.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Remnant

Chapter 2: The Summonings

Sinon sat on a bench in the post office, reading a book while her mother took care of some business. Well, "sat" was a generous term. "Shook in horror at the unfolding scene in front of her" was more accurate. Minutes ago, a man had walked into the post office, and, waving a gun around, demanded that the staff begin filling the duffel bag he brought with him with money. He had already killed one of the staff members for trying to trigger an alarm and was now threatening her mother.

She moved without thinking. She ran at the man and bit down on the hand holding the gun. He bashed her into the countertop behind him and dropped his gun. She grabbed the gun before the man jumped on her, trying to take it back from her. What he didn't realize was that the barrel was pointing at him. Sinon pulled the trigger, hitting him below his right lung. He lunged again. She fired again, catching him in the shoulder and making him fall on his back. The man tried one last time to fight back, running on pure adrenaline. Sinon, running on fear, fired one last time, dropping the man. She had hit him in the forehead, dead center.

She finally lowered the gun, panting from the adrenaline rush. She looked over to her mother and saw nothing but terror at what she had just witnessed. Sinon looked down at the gun, which had jammed after her third shot, and the same fear filled her when she realized that she had just killed a man.

Ruby awoke, bolt upright in her hospital bed, panting at the dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was too real. It felt more like a memory.

"You killed him. He threatened your mother and you killed him." She said aloud, knowing she could hear her.

Archer materialized standing next to her, arms crossed over her chest. "It was possibly the worst day of my life. But it also started me on the path to who I am today. I can only assume what you must think of me."

A while passed before Ruby spoke. "How old were you at the time?"

"Eleven years old."

Ruby looked over at Yang, who seemed to know what she was going to say.

"So, about the same age as me when I started at Signal."

"Signal?"

"A combat school in Vale, where I learned to fight. My point is that I don't think any less of you for what you did to protect your mom. If I had had the chance, I would have done the same thing."

Before Sinon could press further, Qrow and Ozcar entered the room.

"Sorry, we interrupting something?" Qrow said.

"Not really," Yang said, "What's up?"

"We needed to speak with Ms. Archer about some things." Said Ozcar.

"Please, Archer is fine." Sinon replied.

"Very well. Archer, you must understand that the story you told us yesterday is extremely hard to believe, all things considered."

"Whether or not I understand is irrelevant. What I told you is the truth. You can either accept that and take the proper steps, or you can reject what I say, and doom the other Masters."

"Which is why we left when we did and spent most of yesterday debating our next move. Our decision, for now, is to follow your instructions and summon the remaining Servants. In exchange, we ask that you and your compatriots aid us in our cause."

"And what exactly is your cause?"

"I believe it would be better if all the Servants are summoned before I explain in detail- "

"Basically, we're trying to prevent the end of the world as we know it." said Qrow.

"That's not an inaccurate summary, but nonetheless, can we count on you?" said Ozcar.

"If my Master wishes it, you will have my aid. However, I cannot speak for the other Servants."

"Ms. Xiao Long, is this acceptable to you?"

"So long as everybody is upfront about things, I'm with Archer." Yang said after some thought, directing her comment at Ozcar.

"Then we have an accord. Before we begin whatever it is we must do, I do have a few more questions. Firstly, you said yesterday that everyone in the room, minus myself and Qrow were potential Masters. You also said that the Holy Grail War is fought by seven pairs of Masters and Servants, correct?"

"Correct."

"If we include Mr. Wukong, Ms. Rose and Death Gun's Master, that gives us a total of, at least, nine Masters, which breaks the rules of the Grail War. Based on this information, is it possible that the rules of the Grail War as you know them no longer apply?"

"Assuming at this is true, I wouldn't say 'possible'. I would say it is 'likely'."

"So then, how are we supposed to know what to do if we don't know the rules?"

"There is one possibility." Sinon said, "However, it is very unlikely to happen."

"And what's that?" Qrow said irritably.

"Rumor has it there is a special class of Servant that can be summoned. Supposedly, they hold knowledge of the Grail and the Grail Wars, acting as overseers in exceptional cases. However, they are extremely rare, and are only ever summoned by the Grail itself. They are known as Rulers. That is our best chance of figuring things out, aside from trial and error."

"So, we just have to hope that one of seven people is capable of summoning an extremely rare, nearly mythical type of Servant?" Qrow asked.

"Essentially."

"We're boned." Yang deadpanned.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Haven Academy Library**

"Blake, get over here, it's time to get this thing going."

As soon as she had set foot in the Haven Library, Blake had been enthralled at the site of so many foreign books. She had been at Beacon for only a short period of time, but she had read almost the entire fiction section. She saw many similar titles in Haven, but many more were unknown to her. Over the past ten minutes, she had been making a mental list of titles for later. Ultimately, Ruby had been forced to physically remove Blake from the shelves and drag her back to the group.

Team RWBY, Team JNR and Sun stood in an area towards the back of the library. Several tables had been moved out of position and a large, intricate circle had been drawn on the floor.

"Now then," Sinon said, "As you can see, I've taken the liberty of preparing the ritual as best I can. Without full knowledge of how exactly this is supposed to work the best we can do is to try everything until something works. Now, who wants to go first?"

Everybody looked at each other, wondering who the first victim would be. The answer surprised absolutely nobody.

"I'll go." Yang said, raising her hand.

"Alright. Step forward and face the circle." Yang complied, standing where she was directed to. "Now hold out your left hand. Normally, the summoning ritual would require a few other elements, but for now, just try to will a Servant into being."

"And how in the name of Oum am I supposed to do that?!"

"I don't know. Just close your eyes and concentrate on the kind of things you think of when you hear the word 'heroic'."

Yang let out a sigh of exasperation as she turned back to the circle. _Okay_ , she thought, _Heroic. What makes a hero? Strength, courage, bravery, selflessness. Yeah, that sounds about right. Let's focus on those things._ She held out her hand, closed her eyes and tried to focus. Soon enough she felt power swirling around her, causing her hair and clothes to float slightly. She felt a slight burning sensation on the back of her hand, and in the back of her mind, she felt like something was pulling at her. _Feels like it's going right. Let's see what else is there? Love? Compassion? Yeah, that's it. Think of Mom. Baker of cookies. Slayer of giant monsters._ She closed her eyes tighter, focusing harder, but to no avail; the power faded away, as did the pulling in her mind. She opened her eyes to see the circle had been glowing as she attempted the summoning.

"Well, that was a bust." She said, putting her hands on her hips in disappointment.

"Not entirely." Said Sinon.

"What do you mean?"

"Take off your glove." Yang obliged and saw that the back of her hand now bore a tattoo the same color as Ruby's in the shape of her personal sigil; the blazing heart. "See, command seals. At the very least you are worthy of being a Master. We just need to refine the process somehow."

Yang thought of something and said, "Hey Rubes, I know this might sound weird, but when you were summoning Archer, did you feel a weird pulling sensation in the back of your head?"

"Mmmm, kinda, I guess? At the time I was feel more pain than anything."

"Alright, well, I have an idea. Let me try this again." Yang did as she had previously, but with one small adjustment; when she felt the pull in her mind, she pulled back as hard as she could. Now that didn't mean it was easy. It felt like she was playing tug of war with herself on one team, and the other team consisting of the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNR, her dad, Qrow and Raven, and at the back was some kind of shadowy figure who was pulling the rope with one hand. She couldn't really describe him except that he had the weirdest looking hairstyle she had ever seen. And she had seen some doozies. Like when Ruby had gone through that weird shaved side/long top phase. Anyway, she kept pulling until she felt the resistance shatter.

A sudden outpouring of power from the ritual sent her staggering backwards. She opened her eyes to see the man from inside her head standing before her. He wore an orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt, a matching sash around his waist, blue wristbands, and blue boots with red highlights. His hair was pitch black and spiked, sticking up in four clumps in front and three in back and a few bangs over his forehead and his body rippled with toned muscles. He studied her for a moment before jumping forward and punching at her. Yang, despite her surprise at her little trick actually working, reacted quickly, blocking his punch with her forearms crossed, her metal arm in front. Despite blocking it, the punch still carried enough force to slide them back almost a foot. As their momentum ran out, they immediately broke apart, each dropping into a fighting ready. The man in orange made the first move, just not the one Yang was expecting.

"Wow, you must be strong if you can take one of my punches at 40% power and not go flying. Are you the one who summoned me?" he said in a cheerful tone.

Yang was confused. This guy had just attacked her and now he was attacking like they were best buddies. "Uh, yeah, I guess?" She replied.

"Alright! I'm glad knowing I have a strong Master. I'm Son Goku, a Saiyan from Earth and a Servant of the Berserker class. Who're you?" he said, offering out his hand.

"Uh, I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She took his hand with a firm grip.

"Cool, maybe we can spar some time? Get to know each other better."

"Yeah, sure. First, we might want to clear some space, we gotta do this summoning thing like five more times."

"Six, actually," Ozcar cut in, "Miss Belladonna, why don't you go next?"

"Any tips?" she asked Yang.

"If you feel a pull in the back of your head, pull back, hard as you can."

"Okay…"

Building upon her observations of the ritual Yang performed, Blake was able to successfully perform the ritual in one try. Her Servant, however, seemed almost the opposite of Yang's. Short and slender, he seemed almost a boy around her age, but his violet eyes betrayed a wisdom born of years of bloodshed. He wore what look like old, traditional Mistralian garb, consisting of a purple kimono, white umanori hakama, a white obi which held a worn-looking katana on his left side, and straw sandals. His hair was fire red and tied in a ponytail that fell to the middle of his back. He also possessed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Hello. Are you the one who summoned me?" he said in a warm voice and with a small smile on his face.

"I am. My name is Blake Belladonna, a member of Team RWBY. May I ask your name?"

"I am Kenshin Himura, the Battosai, and Servant of the Saber class." He said with a bow, "Now, would you mind explaining a few things for me? This is all somewhat confusing."

"All I know is someone attacked my friends and the one who saved them is saying some sort of war is coming. The only way to keep them safe is by summoning you."

"So, you only wish to keep the people you love safe? To protect them?"

"Yes. At the moment, that is a very accurate summary."

"Very well. I hereby recognize you as my Master."

Nora went next, excited at the prospect of summoning her own Heroic Spirit. The Spirit she summoned brought her as close to disappointed as anyone had ever seen her. The boy standing before her was even shorter than Weiss. He had golden eyes and matching hair tied in a braid that reached his back. He was dressed in black pants, a sleeveless black shirt and a black jacket under a red hooded coat that bore a symbol of a snake coiling around a cross on the back. His boots matched his clothes and he had white gloves on both hands.

"What's up?" he said with a cocky grin, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Servant of the Caster class. I assume you're my Master?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you're a Servant? You're just a little kid." Nora said, not knowing about the grenade whose pin she had just pulled.

Caster did his best to suppress his rage at being called 'little'.

"Normally, I would pulverize you for calling me that, but since you're the one who brought me into this world, I'll give you a pass just this once and warn you against calling me little." He said in a strained voice. Nora had an evil grin on her face, imagining the fun she was going to have pushing that button.

Ren summoned a man he almost mistook for a younger version of his father, but the dress and weapon convinced him otherwise. He was a bear of a man, tall and broad, dressed all in green and holding a massive crescent blade spear. His beard would be the envy of any man on Remnant.

"Greetings, my Master. I am Guan Yu, One of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu, Servant of the Rider class and sworn brother of my lord Liu Bei." The man said with a bow.

Ren bowed back, "I am Lie Ren, son of Li and An, member of Team JNPR. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sun was probably as surprised by his Servant as Nora was by hers. His Servant looked like she came out of some cheesy magical girl manga. She was young, maybe around Ruby or Oscar's age, and had red hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and eyes to match. She wore a red dress over a pink skirt and black corset with white trim, white arm sleeves that reached her biceps, tall red boots and black tights that came up to her thighs. She held a large spear and appeared to be in the process of eating a piece of Pocky.

"Sup? You the one who summoned me?" she said, disinterestedly

"Yup, name's Sun- "

"Yeah, whatever. Call me Lancer."

Jaune went next and his summon knocked him flat on his ass. As he pushed himself into a seated position, he saw who he had summoned. She too was about the same age as Oscar. She had pink eyes and pink hair that was tied into four pigtails, two hanging in front of her shoulders framing her face and two more hanging behind her shoulders. She wore a blue shirt with a red ribbon upon her chest and a matching skirt and white, tall socks and shoes. Seeing Jaune sitting before her, she crouched down and started crawling up to him until she was face-to-face with him.

"My name is Yuno Gasai, a Servant of the Assassin class. Are you my new Master?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Um, y-yeah. My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said, unsettled by her behavior. At his response, she immediately knelt before him. Her hands went to her cheeks, and eyes filling with a look of love that disturbed Jaune even more.

"Wonderful. Don't worry, Master. Yuno's here to protect you." She said in a voice laced with something that could be mistaken for love, if not for the mad look she had in her eyes.

Watching from the sidelines, Nora leaned over to Yang and said, "Is it just me, or does that chick have the crazy eyes?"

"Big time." Yang said, nodding her head.

Weiss went last, hoping against hope that she would get a Servant like Saber, or Rider. At the very least someone sane and respectful. As she began her summoning, Berserker spoke up.

"Hey, Archer, you've been here longer, can I ask you a question?"

"No guarantees on an answer." She replied.

"If there are seven Servant classes that participate in the Grail War, how can there be eight Masters summoning Servants?"

"Most likely outcome is that, since all seven classes have already been summoned, we're going to see a second Servant from one of those classes summoned."

"And what's the less likely outcome?" Rider interjected.

"A Ruler is summoned." Archer replied.

"Woah, a Ruler? I thought those guys were just legends." Berserker said in amazement.

"Trust me Kakarot, we're very much real." Said a voice coming from the summoning circle. After a more powerful flash of light than any that came before it, a man stood in the middle of the circle, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He wore a dark-blue, full-body jumpsuit under a white chest plate with yellow shoulder straps, white gloves, and white boots with yellow toes. His eyes were dark, and his long, spikey hair was so dark brown that it almost appeared black unless in the proper light.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and Servant of the Ruler class. Who are you who claims to be my Master?" he said, studying Weiss intently.

Weiss drew herself up to her full height and looked her Servant in the eye. "I am Weiss Schnee, a proud member of Team RWBY and the true heir to my family's legacy." There was a brief moment of tense silence as Master and Servant stared each other down.

"Very well," Ruler said, lowering his arms, "I hereby recognize you as my Master. Now, I believe a bit of explaining is in order."

* * *

 **And there we have it. All the Masters now have their Servants. In case some of you weren't quite following, here's the line up.**

 **Ruby and Archer, aka Sinon from SAO 2**

 **Weiss and Ruler, aka Vegeta from Dragonball Z/Super**

 **Blake and Saber, aka Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Yang and Berserker, aka Goku from Dragonball Z/Super**

 **Jaune and Assassin, aka Yuno Gasai from Future Diary**

 **Nora and Caster, aka Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Ren and Rider, aka Guan Yu from Dynasty Warriors**

 **Sun and Lancer, aka Kyoko Sakurai from Madoka Magica**

 **I know that everything leading up to this point pretty much goes against every established Holy Grail War rule from any Fate title, but I feel that the next chapter will explain things nicely. Please be sure to follow, favorite, and, most importantly, REVIEW! Seriously, you folks have no idea how much reviews and criticisms (especially criticisms) help writers become better at what we do.**

 **Till next time, Old Wolf out.**


End file.
